Please Save Me
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Jade is the split personality of Danny Lee Bergeron. She is Danny's friend and protector. Danny is the girlfriend of Youtuber, Markiplier and like all couples, they had secrets. Danny hasn't told Mark about Jade and Mark hasn't told Danny about Dark. All seems fine until Jade starts acting up and hurting people. Dark wants out so he can meet Jade, but as time goes on, Jade can't ta
1. Chapter 1

"And this is where I leave you. I hope everyone enjoyed the video and I look forward to seeing you all next time. Later!"

I finished my second recording for the day, a smile on my face. It always made me happy to make new videos for my fans. It's what they wanted and I was more than happy to please them. With a happy sigh, I got up and left my recording room. All the talking from the recording made my throat dry and I needed a drink.

"I could use a little break before I edit my video."

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the apartment as I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and started to drink. The cold water felt good in my dry mouth. Right when I had a good amount of water in my mouth, my phone went off in my pocket. I nearly spit the water out, but managed to keep it in. A few drops got out though, but it wasn't serious. I took my phone out and answered as I wiped away the drops that escaped.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny. It's Maggie."

I smiled when I heard Maggie's voice. It had been a while since I heard her last. The last time we talked, Maggie was telling me that she was leaving for Ireland to spend some time with some cousins of hers.

"Hey, Maggie. Glad to hear your voice again. How's Ireland?"

Maggie giggled. "Yeah, about that...I'm home! And I brought my boyfriend! He's going to live with me here in LA!"

"Wow! That's great, Maggie. I'm so happy to hear you're home. We should hang out sometime."

"We totally should. Hey! Why not today?! I've been dying to meet _your_ boyfriend. You never tell me anything about him."

A small mischievous smile formed on my lips. I was dating famous Youtuber, Markiplier and I hadn't told anyone. Maggie was my best friend and we told eachother everything, but I kept my boyfriend a secret. The only thing she knew about him was his first name.

"Yeah. You guys should come over and then we'll head over to Mark's. He's eager to meet you as well."

"Sounds great. I can't wait to see you, Danny. Love ya!"

"Love ya too, Maggie."

The call ended and I felt better. I couldn't stop smiling as I went back to my recording room. Might as well edit my video and post it while I waited for Maggie and her boyfriend. Couldn't keep the fans waiting, right?

An hour passed before I heard knocking on my door. I got up from my couch, trying to make myself presentable because I was still in my Markiplier pajamas. Putting on a smile when I felt good, I opened the door and was greeted with a squeal.

"Danny!"

Maggie literally flung herself at me in an attempt to hug me. She succeeded, but not without knocking the breath out of me and making us crash to the floor. I didn't make a fuss though. I happily hugged Maggie before getting up off the floor.

"It's been awhile, Maggie. I'm so happy to see you again."

"Same here, Danny."

"So, where's your boyfriend?"

Maggie started bouncing as she went back out into the hallway. "Ok. First, who's your second favorite guy on YouTube?"

"Jacksepticeye. Why?"

"Well...TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA, DANNY!"

Maggie was looking towards the end of the hall and my eyes went wide when I saw who her boyfriend was. Walking towards us with his usual smile, bright blue eyes and floofy green hair...was Jacksepticeye. He took his place beside Maggie, wrapping his arm around her waist. Maggie kissed him on the cheek and Jack did the same.

"Pretty cool, huh? I met him one day when I was exploring. It was practically love at first sight."

I stared at Maggie for a bit before I burst out laughing. I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach. I felt Jack and Maggie staring at me in confusion.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

I wiped away tears the had fallen and looked at Jack. "I-I'm fine. I-It's just that...I find it funny that Maggie is dating a YouTuber."

Maggie gave me her famous glare. "What's so funny about that? I thought you'd be happy for me, Danny. Instead, you're making jokes."

I gave Maggie a look of slight apology and was about to say something, but my phone went off. It was Mark. I let Maggie and Jack inside and excused myself. They couldn't know the secret yet. When I was sure I was in the clear, I answered.

"Hey, Markimoo. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today."

"I was actually planning on it. My friend Maggie came home today and she wants to meet you."

"Cool. I'll see you when you get here then. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up and returned to Maggie and Jack. "Alright. So, I'm gonna go get dressed and then we can head out. Ok?"  
"Great."

I left Maggie and Jack and went to get dressed. I put on a clean Markiplier shirt, jeans and my converse. I ran a brush through my hair quickly before returning to the kitchen and grabbing my keys.

"Alright. Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, I was knocking on Mark's door. Shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door before it opened. The second Mark saw Jack his eyes lit up.

"JACK!"

"MARK!"

Jack tackled Mark in a hug while Maggie was staring at me in excited shock. I just smiled before I was pulled in by the wrist. Mark had finished hugging Jack and was now hugging me, peppering my neck with kisses. They actually tickled, making me giggle. Maggie was smirking at me as she walked in and shut the door. Mark eventually stopped attacking my neck and had this big smile on his face.

"Wow. This is great, Jack. We'll be able to do more videos together. Wait...oh no."

Maggie and I looked at eachother and then at Mark. "What's oh no?"

"The fans. When they find out that Jack is living in LA now, they'll go crazy. Septiplier will be officially confirmed."

Laughter erupted from Maggie and I. Jack and Mark crossed their arms and glared at us playfully. That only made us laugh harder. Eventually, we calmed down enough to go to the living room. Jack got excited when he saw the games and ran over to pick one.

"WE'RE PLAYING A GAME!"

I rolled my eyes as I left the living room and went to the kitchen. "Anyone want a soda?"

"DR. PEPPER!"

I heard Maggie laugh. "I'll take a Grape Crush if you got it, Danny."

"I'll have what you're having, babe."

"Got it."

Mark stocked up on all kinds of soda, so I grabbed a Dr. Pepper for Jack, a Grape Crush for Maggie and two Code Red Mountain Dews for me and Mark. I returned to the living room and saw that Jack had picked a game.

"WE'RE PLAYING LEFT 4 DEAD!"

I winced a little. I saw the videos Mark had for the game and from what I could tell, the game was filled with blood. I didn't like games like that. They scared me.

"I don't know, Jack. I'm not really into those kind of games."

He looked at me with shock. "What!? You gotta play."

I shook my head, not wanting to play. However, Jack was on his knees and was giving me puppydog eyes. To make it worse, Mark was doing it too. If there was one thing I fell for, it was the eyes. I tried to fight the urge, but I caved.

"FINE! I'll play."

"YAY!"

Mark and Jack hugged me tightly, giggling like children. I sighed, but smiled a little. Jack started to set the game up while Mark went to the kitchen. He came back with four shot glasses and a bottle of Cinnamon Whisky.

"I decided that we should spice up the game. We'll play on two-player mode and when one person dies, they take a shot before passing the controller to the next person."

That seemed like a good idea, so everyone nodded. We all settled down and let the gaming begin.

We played for what felt like hours. It was probably around midnight when I started to feel the effects of the alcohol. I felt dizzy and I needed to get out.

"I'm g-going outside for some fresh air. You guys s-stay here and play some more."

Mark stood up, stumbling a little. "A-Are you sure? I could g-go with you."

"N-No. I'm fine. I'm just going out for a little bit."

I walked out the door before anyone could say anything else. I made my way down the street until I came to a small park. It was quiet, a good place for me to get myself together. I entered the park and made my way to the middle. A bench was there, so I sat down. I clenched my eyes shut as pain started to shoot through my brain. I didn't think it was the alcohol because I had always been fine before.

"What is happening!?"

" _Take a deep breath, Danny. It's only me."_

"Who?"

" _Jade, silly. I'm sorry about the pain, but part of it actually is the alcohol. You should really brush up on your gaming skills. Just take a few deep breaths and the pain will go away. I promise."_

"O-Ok."

I took a few deeps breaths and the pain slowly went away. I sighed in relief and leaned back on the bench.

" _See? All better. It's been awhile, Danny."_

"Yeah. It sure has. I thought you were gone."

" _Nope. I've always been here, in your head. I haven't had a reason to come out till now. I thought you hated horror games."_

"I do, but Jack and Mark were begging so much. I couldn't resist."

Jade chuckled in my mind. " _You always were a sucker for those big brown eyes."_

I smiled a little when I thought about Mark's eyes. They were hard to resist at times. I laughed a little and then noticed that I wasn't alone in the park anymore. A couple guys were walking towards me. It seemed strange that a couple guys would be out in the middle of the night, but I was out too. Not wanting to seem wary, I slowly got up and walked away. It seemed fine, but then a couple more guys stepped out from the shadows. One smiled at me and it was kind of creepy.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing out here?"

I backed away, stumbling a little. "I d-don't want any trouble."

They just laughed. "Seems like you had a few drinks. Maybe you should come with us."

I tried to walked away, but the couple guys were joined by their other friends and were surrounding me. They tried touching me as they laughed and grinned. It scared me, making me breath fast. The pain started back up in my head again, but way more intense. It made me scream and blackout. The last thing I heard was Jade.

" _I'll take care of this, Danny. Go to sleep and everything will be fine when you wake up."_

 **Mark P.O.V**

It was about two in the morning and I was still kind of hammered. I didn't drink that much because I was good at Left 4 Dead, but I may have taken a few after the game. I was passed out in the living room when I heard the door to the apartment open. I was confused about who was entering my home, but then I remembered that Danny had left. I peered over the edge of my couch and saw Danny walked by. At least, I thought it was Danny. _I don't remember Danny having red streaks in her hair._ I watched as Danny walked to the stairs and went up. I waited till I heard the door to the bedroom shut before making my way up.

"Danny?"

The room was quiet and I saw Danny sleeping in the bed. There was a bit of light shining on her hair and I could clearly see red streaks in her hair. They slowly faded though as I watched. I got curious about what I just saw, but decided to ignore it. Instead, I climbed into bed and fell asleep, wrapping my arms around my girlfriend.


End file.
